Recueil d'OS écrit pour les nuits du FOF
by Boumbadaboum
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, recueil d'OS écrit pour les nuits du Fof.


Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la septième nuit du **FOF **(Forum Francophone super hyper méga cool, lien dans mon profil)

Pour faire bref, les nuits du FOF consistent à écrire un OS sur un thème donné, en une heure (Bien sur on choisit le fandom que l'on veut.)

Titre de l'OS : L'arroseur arrosé

Thème : Citrouille

Personnages : Katie Bell

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la possession de JK Rowling, et je ne touche aucune rémunération sur cet OS (ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs !)

Pub personnelle : Si vous aimez le monde d'_Harry Potter_, il est fortement recommandé d'aller faire un tour sur mes autres fic qui sont carrément génialissimes... Enfin...

* * *

Katie Bell n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la fête d'Haloween, c'était un fait. Elle se savait beaucoup trop peureuse pour prendre plaisir à cette célébration. Et après six ans à la côtoyer, ses camarades de Poudlard l'avaient bien compris, et s'en amusaient beaucoup.

C'est pour cela que dès son levé, en ce 31 octobre, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouge et or était sur ces gardes, s'attendant à tout moment à voir sortir un vampire, un troll ou bien encore un scroutt géant à l'angle d'un couloir. Bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas, Fred Weasley surgit devant elle déguisé en momie et en hurlant, ce qui bien entendu, la fit hurler aussi. Puis ce fût Lee Jordan qui arriva, dans un magnifique costume de Dark Vador, et bien que la jeune fille ne le connaisse pas, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lancé un cri perçant en le voyant. Après Lee, George prit le relais, puis Angelina, puis Jack Connor, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au soir.

La jeune femme comptabilisa alors huit hurlements, quatre sursauts et deux crises cardiaques évitées de justesse, un bon record cette année. Et la journée n'était même pas fini.

Comme toujours le repas fût somptueux, un véritable festin dont la Gryffondor ne profita même pas pleinement, toujours à l'affut de la moindre blague ou surprise en tout genre. Bizarrement, le diner se déroula sans encombres, et Katie en vint même à se dire que ses camarades avaient enfin compris qu'il n'était pas amusant du tout de lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque à tout bout de chant.

Il se trouva, qu'elle avait tort. En effet, caché derrière la statut d'on ne sait qu'elle gobelin célèbre, un garçon attendait patiemment. Un garçon qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de surprendre Katie aujourd'hui, un garçon qui comptait tout de même lui faire la peur de sa vie, un garçon totalement machiavélique.

« - Les filles, je vais me coucher, je...

Déjà ? S'étonna Alicia. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, la jeune Bell se leva, bien décidée à rejoindre son dortoir au plus vite. Tout s'était très bien déroulé jusque là, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se coucher, et demain cette horrible journée serait terminée, et elle n'aurait plus à s'en inquiéter jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Traversant le château d'un pas léger, persuadée que tous les autres élèves étaient restés à trainer dans la salle commune la jeune femme ne fit pas attention au bruissement de cape juste à côté d'elle, elle n'entendit pas non plus les pas qui se rapprochaient, par contre, quand une personne surgit devant elle, semblant venir de nul part, elle ne put retenir un énième hurlement. Mais cette fois ci, elle réagit, elle ne se laisserait pas humilier encore une fois ! La Gryffondor saisit donc une des petits citrouilles, posées un peu partout dans l'enceinte du collège en guise de décoration, et la jeta violemment sur son agresseur qui, surprit, ne chercha même pas à l'éviter et se la reçu donc en pleine tête.

La scène dans ce couloir, aurait certainement été très comique pour un observateur extérieur tel que vous ou moi, pour les deux adolescents, elle l'était beaucoup moins. Katie adossée au mur tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer le rythme accéléré de son cœur, Dracula de l'autre se massait doucement le front, encore un peu choqué par l'attaque de la citrouille. Après quelques secondes de ce flottement, Katie leva enfin les yeux vers le vampire, pour pouvoir découvrir sa véritable identité qui, au fond, ne la surprit pas tant que ça.

« - Dubois ! Espèce d'abruti !

Et toi espèce de brute !

Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire peur !

Mais tout le monde te fait toujours peur, par contre il n'y a que moi qui me prend une citrouille par la tête ! »

Amusée par la mine déconfite de son capitaine, la jeune femme finit tout bonnement par éclater de rire, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur massacrante de Dubois, qui finit par se lever, et après avoir lancé un regard un noir à sa camarade, avait tourné les talons, en direction de son dortoir.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Katie pour arrêter son fou rire, qui reprenait dès qu'elle repensait à l'image d'Olivier couvert de morceaux de citrouille et se frottant le crâne, quand enfin elle fût calmée elle rejoignit son dortoir puis son lit, dans lequel elle se dit que finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Tout le contraire de ce que se disait Dubois au même instant.

Pour conclure cet OS les amis, je n'ai que trois mots à vous dire :** l'arroseur arrosé. **


End file.
